creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wolf im Schafspelz
Sie wachte auf und starrte auf die graue Decke. Er: Immer noch am Leben? '' ''Sie: Ja. Das würde dir so passen, mich hier und jetzt tot aufzufinden. Verblutet durch tausend kleine Schnitte, die du mir angetan hast. Nein, das kannst du vergessen. Er: Ach wirklich? Bist du dir da so sicher, dass die Gedanken vorbei sind? '' Sie schwieg, denn sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, zog sie die Decke von sich weg. Müde und ausgelaugt stand sie auf. Sofort traten tiefe Kopfschmerzen auf. Sie fasste sich an den Kopf. Wann hörten diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen endlich auf? ''Er: Was is denn wieder los? /Er seufzte/ Sie: Das weißt du genau. '' ''Er: Und das ist deine Schuld Mit hämmernden Kopf ging sie ins Bad, um sich die Müdigkeit aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Sie blickte in den Spiegel, der vor ihr hing. Tiefe Augenringe vom vielen Wachsein zierten ihr blasses Gesicht. Wenig später lief sie in die Küche und holte sich was zu trinken. Trinkend machte sie das Radio an, wo gerade ein flippiger Chartsong kam. Da sie das Lied mochte, drehte sie die Lautstärke auf. Er: MACH DAS SOFORT AUS! Sie: Wieso? Er: Weil es dich an etwas erinnert. An etwas, was du schnell vergessen sollst. Sie: Aber es macht mich glücklich.... Er: /Er lachte höhnisch/ Glücklich? Willst du mich verarschen?! Du weißt, dass es das nicht gibt. Gib endlich auf, komm zurück zu mir. Er hatte Glück. Das Lied war zu Ende. Es war Zeit sich ans Klavier zu setzen. Sie stieg die Treppen nach oben. Schon konnte sie ihr Keyboard sehen, an dem sie sich nieder lies und die Finger auf die weißen, kalten Tasten legte. Sie fing an das einzige Lied, was sie konnte, zu spielen. Zwar spielte sie noch mit vielen Fehlern und etwas zu schnell, aber es war das Lied, welches sie am meisten berührte. Er: JEDEN TAG SPIELST DU DIESES LIED! HÖR AUF! HÖR ENDLICH AUF! Sie: Ich kann nur dieses. Er: Lerne etwas anderes, etwas melancholisches, das dein Innereres wiederspiegelt. Sie hörte nicht auf ihn und spielte extra laut, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er keine Macht auf sie hatte. Nein, nicht mehr. Lange nicht mehr. Er schaute erbost auf die Tasten. Trotzdem ließ er sie spielen, auch wenn er dieses Schrottding in tausend Teile zerbersten wollte. Als sie fertig war, ging sie wieder nach unten in ihr Zimmer. Es war kalt, so wie sie es am liebsten mochte. Sie hasste Wärme abgrundtief. Sie setzte sich an ihren Tisch und fing an ihren Block an sich zu nehmen. Dort waren alte Zeichnung, besser gesagt, Kritzeleien letzter Jahre zu sehen. Hundeartige Wesen mit Klingen im Körper. Zerfetzt, zerkratzt und erhängt. Damals hatte sie einen großen Wert auf blutige Wunden und Verzweiflung in den schwarzen Augen ihrer Wesen gelegt. Abermals hunderte dieser gruseligen Kreaturen fanden Platz auf dem karierten Papier. Er fing an zu lächeln und strich sanft über die Seiten, als könnte er die Wesen zum Leben erwecken. Er: Weißt du noch? Damals? Als du das noch jeden Tag gezeichnet hast? Das waren deine kreativsten Tage. Jeder Tag war voller Trauer. Trauer den du gefühlvoll in deinen Zeichnungen verkörpert hast. Sie: ich weiß. Ich mache das immer noch, das weißt du doch. Er nahm einen anderen Block und blätterte zur aktuellsten Zeichnung von ihr. Er: Deine Zeichnungen haben den Glanz verloren. Die Widerwärtigkeit deiner Seele nicht mehr festgehalten. Das Blut nur noch schwach zu sehen. Was ist nur passiert? Jetzt zeichnest du nur noch dämliche, lächelnde Wolfsskizzen. Sie: Du kennst den Grund, wieso ich das nicht mehr tun kann. Er: Hast du etwa Angst? Angst vor der Reaktion der anderen? Dass du vielleicht krank wärst? Wir wissen beide, dass du das bist und doch willst du das nicht mehr akzeptieren. Du kannst es nicht töten, es wird dir immer in die Adern kriechen. Sie holte ihr Handy und hörte Musik. Nur nicht auf ihn hören. Nicht Fressen geben. Ihn bekämpfen. Und so hörte sie Lieder an, von den sie wusste, dass es ihn zur Weißglut trieb. Sie lächelte und dachte an den Oktober letzten Jahres. Die Stunden vergingen und sie bemerkte, dass sie wieder stundenlang gezeichnet hat. Sie betrachtet ihr Werk. Vor ihr lag eine Zeichnung von ihrem neusten Wolfscharakter. Sie legte den Block zurück und nahm ein Buch aus dem Regal. Lesen war ihr schon am liebsten gewesen. Sie träumte davon ein Buch zu schreiben, auch wenn es nie auf den Markt erscheinen würde. Nicht lange und der Abend brachte an. Sie hörte auf zu lesen und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie machte ihren Laptop und das Handy an. Er schwieg eine ganze Weile. Sie schrieb mit ihren Freunde. Zwar waren es ihre Freunde aber sie war ihnen gegenüber fremd. Sie fühlte nicht mehr, das was sie damals für sie verspürte. Diese Vertrautheit und das warme Gefühl waren verstummt. Wieso schrieb sie noch mit ihnen, wenn sie sich nicht mehr alleine fühlte? Er: Wenigstens ist dir dieses Gefühl der Abschätzung geblieben. Er trieb sie in den Wahnsinn. Um ihn eins auszuwischen, ging sie auf Instagramm. Dort tippte sie eine bestimmte Sache ein. Sofort erschienen Bilder, von der Sache auf, der den Oktober letzten Jahres so besonders machte. In den Monat hatte sie sich so lebendig gefühlt. So ausgewechselt, als wäre er nie da gewesen. As wäre er eine böse Erinnerung an die letzten schrecklichen Jahre gewesen. Sie grinste und ihre Augen strahlten, wenn sie die Sache sah. Sie fragte sich, wie eine Sache ihr so helfen konnte, wo viele anderen Sache nach kurzer Zeit wieder uninteressant waren. Es war noch nicht alles. Sie tippte eine Person ein. Er fluchte innerlich, doch sie lächelte. Lächelte als könnte ihr niemand was anhaben. Diese Person hatte sie am meisten geholfen. Von all den Leuten, die sie schon bewundert hatte. Nein, es war kein Freund oder Freundin, nein nur ein Schauspieler. Doch für sie war er wie eine Hand, die sie aus der Dunkelheit zog. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er musste sich wehren. Er: HÖR ENDLICH AUF! ES BRINGT NICHTS! DAS WEISST DU! HÖR AUF! Die Kopfschmerzen verstärkten sich. Er: WANN WIRST DU ES EINSEHEN, DASS ES VORBEI IST? Er ballte seine Faust und schlug auf sie ein. Er: Es ist eine Illusion. Versteh es endlich. KOMM ZURÜCK! Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Nur nicht aufgeben. Er durfte nicht gewinnen. Sie: VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH! Wann hörst du auf mich zu demütigen und mich runter zu machen? Wann werde ich endlich Ruhe vor dir haben? Was muss ich alles noch hinter mir nehmen??? Er: Du weißt, du hast keine Chance geben mich. Gib auf. Es nützt dir nichts, das hast du gesehen. Ich werde dir es immer und immer wieder beweisen. Sie atmete tief durch. Er: Denk nach, dich überfordert das. Komm zurück in das Vertraute. Lass es hinter dir. Nur komm zurück, du gehörst dort hin, nicht jetzt wo du dich befindest. Lüge dich nicht selber an. Bitte. Sie hörte ihm zu. Vielleicht waren seine Wörter doch nicht so leer. Er: Ich kenne dich am besten und ich weiß, was für dich das beste ist. Bitte, komm zurück. Du kannst ohne mich nicht leben. Wir sind für immer vereint. Uns kann nichts trennen. Niemals. Sie: Ja..... ich weiß.....ich wusste es immer. Sie schluckte eine Tablette, um die Kopfschmerzen los zu bekommen, die sie den ganzen Tag verfolgten. Alles wird gut. Sie war müde und ging ins Bett. Ihre Mutter lief an ihrem Zimmer vorbei und dachte sich nichts dabei, dass ihre Tochter tagtäglich mit jemand stritt und dann sich versöhnte, denn die Mutter wusste, dass sie sich nur mit sich selber unterhielt -KnifeNight Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Konversationen